


【Dover】你是我的桎梏

by Bulsvec



Series: 【APH】亚瑟的花店琐事 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulsvec/pseuds/Bulsvec
Summary: 是一篇Dover，不过最后以米英结尾（？）是布尔乔亚第一篇丢（？）到AO3上面的文，望轻喷。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 【APH】亚瑟的花店琐事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567177
Kudos: 3





	【Dover】你是我的桎梏

【Dover】你是我的桎梏 by 布尔乔亚 （*非国设）  
不同于春天的蒙/彼/利/埃,伦/敦全年都沉浸在阴雨之中。  
亚瑟的双腿在一次车祸中失去了行动能力，被束缚在轮椅上的他不久便辞去了原有的职务，在泰晤士河畔买下了一个铺位，开了一个花店，花店也成为了他的家。  
花店坐落于城区之外，客人本来就不多。此刻门外下着雨，临街小店更是门可罗雀。这倒是很符合柯克兰先生的性格——人太多，太吵。  
亚瑟撕掉了一页日历。是星期二，照惯例，会有一个长得很好看的邮递员送一封蒙/彼/利/埃的信过来。邮递员是亚瑟选定的，这是邻居听到的版本。不过事实是他觉得这个邮递员长得好看，请求他包下自己的业务而已——这个花店的主人还会给一些小费。  
弗朗西斯曾经对他选择写信感到迷惑，也曾发过电子邮件给亚瑟——不过后者从来不看。反正你在蒙/彼/利/埃做着邮局的头儿，省得让做事冗长的法/国人在一封信上耗他个十天半月。亚瑟这么对弗朗西斯说。  
“省得跟你这个法/国人叨逼的次数那么多。”这是亚瑟的真实想法。  
亚瑟和弗朗西斯的童年关系实在不算好，剪对方的头发算不上什么争执。事实上，双方因为对方进医院的次数一百双手都数不过来。对于亚瑟来说，不幸的是他总是占下风。到了十七八岁的时候，亚瑟学会了英式格斗，并对儒勒·凡尔纳的一句“法式格斗较英式更胜一筹”*的评论提出质疑，于是变成了两人轮流进医院。  
平心而论，亚瑟认为弗朗西斯的长相实在不是怎么合他的胃口，至少赶不上那个邮递员；脑子也和憨批的没两样，不过自己就这么对这个法/国憨批有了感觉。  
“不可以，不应该”，这是亚瑟的最初想法。直到那个法/国人和另一个性别不明的人订婚的消息传来时，他心中的一切情绪终于迸发出来，起初是只要提及弗朗西斯就破口大骂后来又想将其忘却，但最终这一切都是徒劳的。后来还年轻的他挥手写了这种东西给那个法/国人：  
“你就在我的脑海中，不可触及，而又挥之不去  
我想摆脱你的束缚  
几经尝试，却发现你已是我的全部  
而我，已然受困于你的桎梏  
我努力找寻，却不知逃往何处……”  
亚瑟觉得他当时真的疯了，能写出这种东西寄给弗朗西斯。  
罢了，经过年岁的浸泡，也就不会那么疯狂了。  
花店们在亚瑟回想的时候被推开，一个邮递员从门外稀疏的雨声中走了进来。  
“柯克兰先生，这是您的信。”  
亚瑟接过法/国来的信，邮递员转身就要离开。  
“先生，不认识一下吗？”亚瑟伸出手，邮递员顿了一下。  
“在下亚瑟·柯克兰，想和您认真交往。”亚瑟脸上带着微笑，“另外，我还不知道您的名字呢。”  
邮递员转过身，看了一下被禁锢在轮椅上的柯克兰先生，握住了他的手。  
“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，美/国大学生，在邮局做着兼职。“邮递员努力控制着不用美/国口音说话，”很高兴和您交往，柯克兰先生。“

**Author's Note:**

> 注：*是儒勒·凡尔纳在《80天环游地球》里面说的。  
> 原句当然不是这句，不过意思差不多。


End file.
